Who's the King?
by budhe.marv
Summary: Chapter 5 updated! Perjuangan Akashi Seijuuro memenangkan hatimu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, tentunya dengan caranya sendiri! [Akashi Seijuuro x Readers] dipersilahkan nongkrong XD. [be better in the chapter 3]
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Akashi x Readers/OC/TERSERAH DEH YA

**Caution:** ceritanya aneh, kagak jelas, gilak dan tentunya dikerjakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena kemalasan sang (m)author /dihajar/ dan kemungkinan lanjutannya ni fict bakal lama *pundungdipojokan*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**who's the king**

**berasal dari imajinasi sang (m)author dikala menjelang tidur /plakk/**

**dan sebagai fanfict kedua sang (m)author, jadi kalau jelek maafkan! /duak/**

.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, ini adalah jam pelajaran Mat Exclusive yang ditujukan pada murid-murid berprestasi dan berkedudukan tinggi disekolahku. Hampir setiap pelajaran ini adalah jam pelajaran kosong. Aku memasuki kelas ini karena kedudukanku sebagai ketua kelas dan tentunya sebagai murid berprestasi.<p>

Aku pernah mendapat juara tingkat kota pada mata pelajaran Mat dan Fisika. Selain itu, aku juga pernah mendapat mendali emas karena mengikuti lomba lari Sprint dan meraih penghargaan karena memenangkan lomba kerajinan tangan.

Prestasi yang sudah aku torehkan sudah diakui oleh sekolahku. Teiko-gakuen. Walaupun begitu, aku termasuk anak yang sering melanggar peraturan. Aku pun pernah dipanggil masuk ruang guru karena sering membolos jam pelajaran. Murid nomor satu pun pernah menegurku. Aku sering membantah nya. Dan karena itu, dia membenciku dan mempermalukan ku di depan umum.

Dulu aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Menurutku dia adalah laki laki terhebat, terpintar, dan sangat prefeksionis. Dan aku yakin semua berpikir begitu. Tapi semenjak aku memiliki masalah dengannya, aku jadi membencinya. Amat membencinya. Dan aku semakin membencinya setelah aku mendapat kan kelas yang sama dan terus bersaing dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Start flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>" Argh! Terlambat terlambat! Apa apaan aku ini?! hari ini kan awal kenaikan kelas! Bodohnya aku bisa terlambat seperti ini! "<p>

Aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi dan ya, ini sudah jam 07.20. Aku terlambat 20 menit pada awal kenaikan kelas. Dan hal yang kupikirkan pada saat aku menuju sekolah adalah, aku akan ditertawakan teman teman. Dan tentunya guru yang mengajar akan memarahiku tepat didepan kelas yang akan aku tempati selama setahun kedepan.

**BRAKK**

Aku membanting pintu kelas dengan sangat keras. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku melihat ekspresi mereka. Ada yang heran dan ada juga yang menahan tawa. Dan tentu saja. Guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas baruku, guru Biologi, memandangi ku dengan tajam. Seakan dia sudah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi dan akan memberiku hukuman yang selayaknya aku terima.

" Selamat Pa—"

"Jangan membanting pintu saat kamu terlambat pada awal kenaikan kelas [name]!"

"Hahaha, maaf bu" aku memaksakan tawaku sendiri. 'Aghh.. kenapa harus dikelas baru ini?!' batinku ringan.

"Jangan hanya tertawa! Cepat duduk dibangku kosong itu sekarang!"

Aku menoleh kearah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh guru biologi ku. Untunglah, aku mendapat bangku yang sesuai dengan keinginanku setiap saat. Yup, bangku yang ada disudut kiri belakang dan berada dekat dengan jendela adalah bangku yang selalu kuharapkan. Tempat yang paling aman untuk melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas pada saat pelajaran berlangsung karena berderetan dengan meja guru.

Aku berjalan dengan senang ke bangku baruku walaupun harus menahan malu karena terlambat disaat yang 'tepat' seperti ini. Aku mengamati siapa saja yang ada disekitar bangku baruku itu. Dan tepat disebelahku ada seorang—

_DEG_

Aku berhenti melangkah. Tatapan mataku terhenti pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku nantinya. Jantungku berdentum lebih keras selama beberapa kali yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman. Aku akan duduk disebelahnya. Laki laki yang selalu membuat perasaanku menjadi bimbang. Dan membuatku tak mengerti pada perasaanku sendiri.

Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit paksaan karena entah mengapa kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat untuk terangkat. Mataku terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu terhembus oleh angin musin semi yang mebuat helaian helaian rambutnya terlihat lebih jelas. Matanya terus berfokus pada buku pelajaran baru yang ia miliki. Tatapannya yang lurus, jernih dan begitu fokus itu lagi lagi membuatku merasa bingung pada perasaanku sendiri.

'Tidak! Jangan pernah kamu menyukainya lagi! Dia hanya laki laki kejam yang tak memiliki persaan! Jangan pernah sedikit pun kamu menaruh hati bodoh!' Batinku.

Seseorang yang membuatku bisa seperti ini adalah seorang ketua. Baik dibidang olahraga maupun pelajaran. Dia adalah murid kebanggaan sekolahku. Seorang kapten tim basket dan ketua OSIS Teiko-gakuen ini. Dia memiliki ciri khas yang amat mencolok. Mata hetroktom miliknya adalah salah satu ciri khas nya. Dia juga keturunan keluarga yang amat sukses dikota ku ini. Namanya keluarga Akashi.

Akashi Seijuro

Itulah nama yang ia gunakan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua orang. Dan aku akui, nama itu cukup bagus digunakan seseorang yang biasa dikenal sebagai murid nomor satu disekolah ini.

Aku duduk dibangku baruku yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Entah sejak kapan aku mengepalkan tanganku dan badanku pun terasa berkeringat. Hal itu membuatku benar benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku mengeluarkan buku biologiku dan segera mencatat apa yang tertera dipapan tulis. Jujur saja, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangannya yang terus menerus digunakannya untuk menulis. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Dan itu tidak mungkin.

Tanganku terus menggenggam erat pensil yang kugunakan untuk mencatat. Ya, aku ragu. Aku sangat ragu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Mungkin bukan hanya karena ragu. Tapi mungkin juga karena takut. Dan ya,takut adalah hal yang mendominasi pikiranku saat ini. Bukan takut karena dia adalah monster yang kejam. Tapi karena aku takut jika hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan dia terulang kembali dan rumor yang telah terhapus dari otak mereka terkuak kembali karena masalah sepele. Karena aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Akashi Seijuro, tolong bacakan halaman 13 dengan lantang!" Ujar guru Biologiku pada laki laki yang duduk disebelahku.

Ia berdiri dan membacakan beberapa paragraf bacaan yang terdapat dibuku yang ada dihadapan nya. Ia membacakan dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Suara nya terdengar cukup tegas tetapi juga dengan lekukan suara yang pas untuk menjelaskan suatu hal. Suara yang amat indah dan nyaman untuk didengar

Aku melihat kearahnya. Seketika aku mengamati wajahnya. Lagi lagi, mata hetroktom nya sangat fokus pada buku yang ada dihadapannya. Banyak yang menyebut mata nya sebagai emperor eye. Mata yang menandakan bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Aku mengamati lagi wajahnya. Lekukan hidung dan mulut yang ia miliki sangatlah sempurna. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang berwarna _peach _itu sangatlah sempurna seperti sebuah lukisan nyata. Dan—

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melebih lebihkan dirinya!' aku begumam dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Akashi Seijuro, sudah cukup, silahkan duduk" ujar guru biologi tersebut.

Ia pun duduk kembali dengan tenang. Postur tubuhnya saat duduk pun sangatlah berwibawa. Tegak, ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang benar benar fokus dan tak berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"(Name)! Tolong bacakan kelanjutannya" ujar guruku mengagetkan.

Aku tesentak dan segera mencari bacaan terakhir yang dibaca olehnya. "Maaf bu, aku tidak tau"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kalau begitu nanti saat istirahat siang kamu datang ke ruang guru" ujarnya sembari membelalakan mata kearahku. "Hey, kau yang disana cepat bacakan kelanjutannya!" Ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah siswi yang berada disudut depan kiri.

Perempuan itu pun berdiri sembari mengibaskan rambut light pink nya yang tergerai panjang lalu membacakannya. Perempuan itu bisa dibilang adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah manager tim basket Teiko.

Momoi Satsuki.

Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan manis, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan serta badannya yang berisi. Ia memiliki beberapa penggemar laki-laki. Tapi entah kenapa, ia memilih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bisa dibilang memiliki keberadaan lemah dan memiliki wajah yang sangat innocent. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Setelah ia selesai membaca, ia pun duduk sembari lagi-lagi mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku lalu berbisik padaku.

"Dia memang kejam..."Ia tertawa pelan walaupun kulihat alis matanya sedikit turun.

Ia menoleh kembali. Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan sewajarnya. Dan ledekan terus-menerus dilontarkan padaku, walaupun bukan secara frontal. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa(!).

Bel pun berdentang, aku pun berjalan gontai ke ruang guru. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya ada satu. Kenapa aku berada sekelas dengan bocah sialan itu?! Apa ini yang disebut takdir? Apa ini yang disebut dengan kesialan? Apa ini yang disebut dengan... pertautan nasib...?

'Pertautan nasib...'

Nggak mungkin. Ini nggak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak akan mau memiliki pertautan nasib dengannya. Ini tidak mungkin. Seandainya saja aku memiliki pertautan nasib dengan orang lain, orang lain itu bukanlah dia! Bukan Akashi Seijuro! Dan yang pasti, jika aku memiliki pertautan nasib dengannya, aku akan segera lari dari nasib itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh!

'Ya! Lari dari nasib dan akan kubuang jauh-jauh nasib itu. Pasti!'

Akhirnya aku pun sampai didepan pintu ruang guru. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Dipanggil keluar-masuk tempat ini bagaikan keseharianku. Walaupun ya, kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut, karena guru yang akan memarahiku kali ini dikenal sangatlah kejam. Lihat saja kejadian tadi pagi. Baru saja awal masuk sekolah, aku sudah diberi hukuman. Dia memang dikenal sebagai guru tanpa ampun. Dia selalu memberi hukuman pada siapa saja yang bersalah. Dia tidak mengenal kedudukan. Dia hanya mengenal keadilan dan kesetaraan.

Aku memasuki ruang guru. Suasana disana riuh dengan suara mesin fotocopy dan gelak-tawa guru-guru yang sedang beristirahat. Tapi guruku satu ini tidak suka bercanda. Ia menungguku sembari mengoreksi pekerjaannya yang terlihat tinggal sedikit. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Setelah sampai didepannya ia menoleh kearahku. Matanya seketika membentuk sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia pun langsung _to the point_ pada kesalahanku dan langsung mengintrogasiku secara frontal.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan saat pelajaran tadi?!"

"Ma-maaf bu, tapi aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak tahu halaman yang sedang dibaca oleh Akashi?!"

"Maaf bu, itu-"

GREKKK

Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Suasana ruang guru yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening, tak ada suara sedikit pun. Semua terdiam sembari melihat kearah seorang siswa yang membawa sebuah fortofolio yang bertuliskan 'Angket OSIS'. Ia berjalan kearah guru biologi yang ada didepanku dengan tenang. Ia adalah seseorang yang paling aku tidak mau temui saat ini. Ia adalah seseorang yang berpangkat sebagai seorang 'King' diantara seluruh murid sekolah ini. Seseorang yang sekarang menjadi teman sekelasku. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Akashi Seijuro.

Ia memberikan portofolio itu pada guru yang sedang mengintrogasiku. "Ini bu, saya sudah laksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh anda. Saya sudah mengumpulkan data-data siswa yang anda minta."

"Terima kasih Akashi, kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum menggoda.

'Dasar penjilat!' Batinku lirih.

Setelah itu mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang hal yang sama sekali aku tak tahu. Terkadang aku ingin menyela pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman lebih lagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang selama beberapa lama, Akashi pun membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang guru dengan tenang. Saat Akashi Seijuro menutup pintu, keadaan ruang guru kembali riuh-bising dan tatapan guru biologi ku kembali seperti semula. Ia kembali menceramahiku dengan semangat(?)Nya.

"Kamu harus meniru perilaku Akashi! Lihat dia! Dia teladan yang amat baik untuk ditiru! Kamu harus meniru perilakunya! Mengerti?!"

"Iya bu, maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujarku dengan lirih.

Ia menceramahiku lama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia menceramahiku begitu lama hingga melewati bel istirahat selesai. Jadi, aku membolos jam pembelajaran karena hal ini. Dan akhirnya pun ia menyuruhku kembali ke kelas.

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali! Sudah 30 menit lebih kau berada disini! Kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi!"

"Iya bu, permisi."

Aku berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang guru. Pikiranku terganjal oleh dia lagi-lagi menemukanku pada saat terlemah ini. Dan kenapa aku harus dibandingkan dengannya? Kenapa tak orang lain saja? Sial sekali hari ini.

Aku membuka pintu ruang guru sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berderek. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar lalu menutup pintunya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Badanku pun kurenggangkan dengan perlahan. Cukup melelahkan berdiri selama 30 menit diruang guru sambil menahan malu.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku duduk sebentar diatap? Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran kali ini," gumamku pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju keatap dengan perlahan. Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup dingin. Saat aku berjalan beberapa langkah. Suara seseorang menghentikanku. Suara yang amat familiar ditelingaku.

"Kata siapa kau boleh untuk berada diatap?" Ujar seseorang dari kejauhan dengan suara yang tegas.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan terdiam sejenak,"ah, Akashi ya? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Ia berjalan maju sembari menyeringai ke arahku,"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ya?"

"Memangnya aku punya salah ya?" Jawabku santai, menelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata IQ mu rendah sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak bisa membedakan antara yang salah dengan yang benar? Dasar bodoh." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Hah? Bodoh katamu? Bodoh kok mengatakan yang lainnya bodoh. Kekanak kanakan sekali kamu," aku berkacak-pinggang.

"Tch, kekanak-kanakan kok mengatakan yang lainnya kekanak-kanakan? Konyol sekali" jawabnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Apa masalahmu, Akashi?!" Aku berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Banyak sekali, lucu sekali, ternyata kau masih saja mempertahankan sifat bodohmu itu" Ia kembali terkekeh, meremehkan

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!" Aku meremas kerah Akashi.

"Aku bilang kau bodoh."Ia menatapku dingin sembari melepaskan tanganku.

"Kamu sendiri tidak merasa kalau kau itu bodoh?" Tanganku yang sudah terlepas dari kerahnya langsung menunjuknya tepat didepan mukanya.

"Tidak."Ia memalingkan muka, ya, dia tidak nyaman.

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak bodoh, Akashi!"

"Tidak, Tidak perlu kubuktikan, kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukan orang bodoh, kan?"Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kedudukanku disekolah ini? Dan aku yakin kau juga mengakuiku berada dikedudukan itu. Coba katakan padaku, kedudukan yang aku punya" ia menyeringai padaku.

"A-apa-"

"Katakan. Kedudukanku. Sekarang." Paksanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak "Hmm, aku tahu, seorang ketua OSIS, benarkan? Tapi yang kumaksud bukan kebodohan otakmu, Akashi" ujarku dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi kebodohan sikapmu selama ini" aku membalas seringainya. "Sudah berapa lama kau ingin membebaskan diri dari kekangan tekanan pikiranmu itu?"

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya kamu bicarakan?" Ia menelengkan kepala.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hmm, Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," Ia memicingkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau ingin menjadi yang terdepan?" Aku mendorong badannya yang semakin mendekat kearahku.

Ia menangkap tanganku dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat,"Kau sendiri juga ingin menjadi yang terdepan kan?"

"Ya, memang. Aku ingin berada diatasmu, Akashi. Aku ingin kau berada dibawahku, sehingga kamu tidak bisa mengaturku lagi."Aku melepas cengkraman tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, siapa yang berada ditingkat lebih tinggi boleh mengatur yang lain" ia menantangku

"Haha, boleh saja. Terserah apa katamu. Mulai sekarang mari kita bersaing satu sama lain." Aku menerima tantangannya.

"Oke, kita mulai dari sekarang dan yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ia menyeringai tajam kearahku

.

.

"Jangan pernah berharap perjanjian ini dapat dilupakan olehku, mengerti?" Ia memalingkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

.

.

"Tidak akan pernah, Akashi. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

* * *

><p>-<strong>End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah hari itu kita berdua saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai ataupun kedudukan yang lebih tinggi. Aku semakin rajin belajar dan mengikuti les yang awalnya sangat kubenci. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menyaingi orang itu.<p>

"Haaaaaahhh, lagi-lagi rankingku lebih rendah dari dia, aku ini bodoh sekali mengiyakan perjanjian itu! Aku kan sudah jelas akan kalah.." Aku membuang nafas kesal.

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat kesini! Aku punya tugas untukmu." Ujar si surai merah dari kejauhan.

'Hah?! Dia lagi?! Sial, bisa tidak sih dia melepaskanku sebentar saja?!' Batinku lirih sembari berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa?." Tukasku padanya.

"Kau, cepatlah datang ke ruang OSIS, ada angket yang harus kau kerjakan. Sekarang kau ini sudah jadi wakil, kenapa kau tak pernah datang?!"

"Ck, iya. Aku kesana. Aku kan juga punya urusan untuk mengatur kelas!"

Ia berjalan pergi seakan tak peduli pada apa yang aku katakan, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menoleh "Ah, iya, belikan aku teh hijau. Kau harus membawanya dalam keadaan panas dan pastikan kau menaruhnya diatas meja dengan benar."

"Tidak. Mau." Elakku padanya.

"Kau tidak ingat perjanjian itu? Cepat pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau saat aku masuk ke ruang OSIS nanti, semua yang kuperintahkan belum kau kerjakan."

"Ck, dasar! oke. Akan aku bawakan. Asal kau tidak melempariku dengan gunting seperti kemarin! Itu mengerikan!"

"Penakut."

"Biar saja!"

* * *

><p><strong>salam hangat ^_^''<strong>

Arggghhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ni Fanfict! (۳˚Д˚)۳

Setelah sekian lama gw nulis ini, kira-kira satu bulan, dengan penuh pengorbanan, akhirnya sang (m)author bisa menyelesaikannya! HOHOHOOOO!

Gw ngelanjut bikin fanfict ini waktu perjalanan ke Solo lokh :3 siapa nih yang tinggalnya dikota solooo? /prak/

Eh btw buat ELU, sekali lagi ya.. ELU! Yang udah minta gw buat bikin nih fict udah puas kan?! Udah kan?! Kagak? Bodo amat lah ye...

Gw cuma bikin segini doang buat pembukaan, isinya cuma flashback seehh... Tapi ini bagian terpentingnya!/prak/ah!bo'ong amat lu ye?!/

Ta-tapi sebenernya gw males *pundung dipojokan*

BANYAK TYPO YA?! HAHAHA! TYPO NYA TULIS DI REVIEW YAA! SOALNYE TATA BAHASA GW KURANG BENER! KAGAK MAU?! IDIH PELIT AMAT NIH YE JADI ORANG /dihajarreaders/

Oiya gw tekankan ni fanfict bakal ada Akashi POV nya.. Gw pingin nekenin apa yang dipikirin dia tentang lu.. Tapi jangan kegeeran dulu... Akashi milikkuuuu.../duak/ /kagaklahye/ gw sukanya sama si kise kok.. Tenang ajhhhee... /muehehe/

Aku butuh banget riview! Jadi tulis Okee? Pleaseee *kissbye*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Akashi x Readers/OC/TERSERAH DEH YA**

**Caution: ceritanya aneh, kagak jelas, gilak dan tentunya dikerjakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena kemalasan sang (m)author /dihajar/ dan kemungkinan lanjutannya ni fict bakal lama *pundungdipojokan* dan chapter sudah mulai nggenah pada chapter ini /jedotinkepalaketembok/**

.

.

**who's the king**

**Parodi dari; Kuroko no Basuke,**

**milik Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**.**

**.**

**berasal dari imajinasi sang (m)author dikala menjelang tidur /plakk/**

**dan sebagai fanfict kedua sang (m)author, jadi kalau jelek maafkan! /duak/**

**TYPOS + OOC BANGET DEH POKONYA!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Kali ini aku sedang kesal. Ya, kesal karena seorang lelaki psycho dengan seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang ia minta. Termasuk, ya, seperti ini, membuat teh hijau dan mengantarkannya ke ruang OSIS. Mungkin itu terlihat seperti hal yang mudah, tapi yang dimaksud teh hijau bukanlah teh yang asal diseduh dengan air panas dan jadilah teh hijau.

Bukan seperti itu. Aku harus mengukur takaran gula, jumlah air didalam gelas, kekentalan air teh dan segala tetek bengek yang ia minta.

Sebenarnya ini memang salahku sih menyetujui perkataan yang sebenarnya bisa aku tolak itu. Tapi seperti kata pepatah 'nasi sudah menjadi bubur' aku tidak bisa mengelak janjiku padanya. Apalagi senjata ampuh nya, gunting merah, yang ada ditangannya, siap dilempar ke arahku kapan saja. Aku semakin terpuruk didasar jurang kegelapan dimana aku tidak bisa keluar dan menghirup udara segar dengan nyaman, eh?!-Menghirup udara kotor sedikitpun saja tidak bisa, apalagi ditambah dengan kata 'nyaman'.

Pokoknya, kehidupanku sekarang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Dulu aku adalah seorang anak brandal, aneh, dipanggil keluar-masuk ruang guru, dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tidak baik, selalu saja membolos jam pelajaran dan selalu masuk terlambat. Walaupun begitu, aku senang dan sangat bahagia terhadap hal itu. Itu tidak membebani pikiranku dan tentunya bebas seperti seekor burung liar.

Tapi! Semua berubah saat negara Akashi Seijuro menyerang. Ah, bukan negara! Tapi seorang Akashi, kuulangi lagi, SEORANG Akashi! Ya! Hanya satu orang! Dan orang itu adalah rivalku sendiri! Ia membuatku berubah 180 derajat dari diriku yang dulu!

Aku berubah menjadi anak yang disiplin, sopan, baik hati, selalu menaati peraturan, dan tentunya, menjadi sebuah ikan yang tidak bisa bebas, yang hanya berada di aquarium yang berukuran sangat kecil. Selain itu, kedudukanku pun bertambah, sangat bertambah! Kedudukanku sekarang adalah sebagai ketua kelas dan wakil ketua OSIS. Dan itu berarti, aku menjadi partner terdekat, ah, bukan seorang partner, tapi sebagai korban pelemparan gunting baginya. Bagaimana tidak, Aku selalu dilempari gunting setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan bukan hanya karena kesalahanku saja, tapi juga karena kesalahan orang lain juga.

Aku bisa menjadi ketua kelas karena desakan Akashi. Ia mendesak lainnya dengan seringai intimidasinya yang mematikan.

start flashback—

"Sekarang, mari kita tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas!" Ujar wali kelasku.

Saat keadaan kelas masih sunyi Akashi berdiri dan berkata "Aku mencalonkan dia sebagai ketua kelas, pak" ia menunjukku.

"A-apa?! Apa maksudmu, Akashi?! Kau gila, ya?!" Seruku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya guruku heran pada Akashi.

"Aku yakin, bahkan kelihatannya yang lainnya juga setuju, benar kan?" Ia pun menyeringai tajam-mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasinya pada seluruh murid dikelas.

Semua murid secara refleks langsung menjawab "Iya pak! Kami setuju! Dia saja yang jadi ketua kelas!"

"Tu-tunggu tapi kita—"

"Maaf pak, apa maksud dari tapi? Semua sudah setuju." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah dari lokernya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ho-hoi, Akashi!" Seruku.

"Ah, o-oke Akashi, tenang, dia akan menjadi ketua kelas—"

"Tu-tunggu, hey!"

"Aku tidak menyukai kata 'akan', pak." Ia mulai menyentuh ujung benda tajam itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar..."

"Umm, Oke semua! Di-dia mulai sekarang menjadi—"

"Hoi! Hentikan! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi ketua kelas! Aku tidak mau repot mengurusi kalian!" Elakku memotong perkataan wali kelasku.

"Kenapa bapak berhenti mengatakannya?" Ia mulai menggenggam guntingnya.

"Menjadi ketua kelas kita!" Seru guruku ketakutan.

"APA?! Hei! Tunggu! Aku tidak ma—"

"Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Ucapnya perlahan menghentikan perkataanku.

"Eghh.." Geramku.

Setelah itupun ia kembali duduk dikursinya dan memasukkan guntingnya kedalam loker. Ia duduk seperti biasa tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan langsung kembali menulis hal yang aku-tidak-tau-apa-itu.

'Dasar! Iblis berdarah dingin!' Batinku menahan api yang sebentar lagi akan membakar yang lainnya.

Berita ini pun langsung menyebar dengan cepat dan ditanggapi dengan berlebihan oleh orang-orang penggosip disekolahanku. Alhasil, terjadilah kegemparan yang luar biasa dihari itu.

-End Flashback-

"Hoi, kau ini lama sekali, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus sampai disini sebelum aku?" Dia duduk dikursi osisnya sambil memegangi salah satu bidak permainan soghi miliknya.

Akuu berjalan kemeja Akashi "Ah, ayolah Akashi... bukankah kemarin aku sudah membantumu sampai begadang? kau tidak mau melepaskanku sebentar saja?" Aku menaruh teh yang tadi kubuat tepat bersebelahan dengan tangan Akashi.

"Tidak akan." Ia menaruh bidak soghi yang ia pegang kepetak yang baru.

"Ah, kumohon, aku ingin bermain sebentar..." Desahku padanya.

"Bermain, ya?" ia terdiam,"kalau begitu ambil kursimu dan duduklah didepanku." Ia menatap—menyeringai tajam kearahku.

"Hah?! Bukan soghi yang ku maksud tapi-"

"Cepat duduk sekarang." ia memotong kata-katamu.

"Ugh, ayolah..." tanganku memegangi tangan Akashi yang sedang bebas dari bidak soghi miliknya.

"Tidak. Dan lepaskan tanganku."

aku pun melepaskan tangan Akashi dan dengan tepaksa mengambil kursi lalu duduk didepannya."Aku tidak tahu cara bermain soghi, jadi aku tidak bisa melawanmu," Aku menumpu dagu, kesal.

"Bukankah kita pernah bermain soghi sebelumnya?"Ia merapikan bidak soghinya ke posisi awal.

"Itu kan sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu, aku sudah lupa cara mainnya,"

ia berhenti mengambili bidak soghinya"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu mainkan?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji, karena itu, tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon Akashi..."pintaku dengan paksa.

"Janji? Janji dengan siapa?"

"Ah, dengan seorang laki-laki" aku mengedipkan mata-menggodanya

"Siapa?"ia menatapku tajam.

"Dia orang yang sudah berjanji mengajariku bermain basket, sebenarnya sih, aku yang memintanya,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang,"

"Aku tak memerlukan basa-basi. Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"kenapa kamu meminta bantuannya? Ada orang lain yang jauh lebih handal darinya," ia kembali merapikan bidak soghi miliknya.

"Tidak, aku rasa dialah yang paling handal dan paling tidak sombong diantara yang kali—" aku berhenti bersuara-melihat tatapan intimidasi oleh seseorang yang ada dihadapanku.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku ini tidak handal bermain basket?"

"Yah, kau ini memang pandai bermain basket, tapi tetap saja, kau sangat sombong dengan hal itu." aku melipat tangan didada dan memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan intimidasi miliknya.

"Hmm,"

"Dan itulah yang membuatmu terlihat lemah dalam memainkannya."

"Begitu ya? Kau janjian dengannya kan?"

kau menoleh kearahnya,"Kau tidak dengar aku tadi bilang apa? Ck, dasar, ingatan jarak pendek." kau terkekeh meremehkan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei, tunggu, kamu mau ngapain, Akashi?!"

Dia menedekat kepadaku,"Aku mau membuktikan siapa yang lebih handal bermain basket." Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Tapi kan—Huaa—" Tanganku ditarik oleh Akashi menuju seseorang yang kalian pasti tahu siapa.

.

.

"Kuroko." Panggil pemuda bersurai merah kepada pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Ia menatap Akashi datar-meneguk minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah! Kuroko! Halo!" Seruku girang pada lelaki bermanik biru langit yang cerah itu.

Ia mendekat pada Kuroko-masih menggenggam tanganku,"Kuroko, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tanding basket?" Ujarnya sembari mendekati Kuroko

"Kenapa aku? Ada yang jauh lebih hebat dari aku," Ia menatap Akashi heran.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katanya saja" Akashi menyeringai pada Kuroko lalu kearahku.

"Tunggu, memangnya aku bilang apa?!" Kamu gelagapan—menunjuk dirimu sendiri.

"Kamu tidak ingat perkataan dirimu sendiri? Dasar ingatan jarak pendek" Ia terkekeh—mengejekmu.

"Hei, itu kata-kataku yang tadi!"

"Hmm, ternyata ingatanmu baik juga," Akashi memalingkan muka dan kembali terkekeh.

"Hei! Kau mengejek, ya?!" Aku menyikut pelan tangan Akashi.

"Tidak, hanya meluruskan saja," Ia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya padaku. Aku pun juga menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Kuroko yang daritadi diam menyimak pembicaraan kita akhirnya angkat suara,"Memangnya dia bilang apa padamu, Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko dan dia terkekeh lagi,"Dia bilang kau ini lebih handal bermain basket ketimbang aku dan juga yang lainnya, dia memujimu secara fanatik, Kuroko."

"Hah?! Fanatik?! Itu tidak benar, Kuroko!" Aku menepis perkataan Akashi.

"Kebetulan sekali, bukannya kau memintaku untuk melatihmu basket? Kalau ada Akashi bukankah lebih baik?" Kuroko memandangi aku lalu Akashi.

"Hah?! Akashi mengajariku?! Kau bercanda—"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di Gym. Dan seperti biasa, jangan terlambat. Aku sudah bosan dengan keterlambatanmu."Ia menyeringai sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei! Akashi! Tung—"

BRAKK

Suara pintu kelas yang ditutup oleh Akashi pun menggema dengan sangat keras-memotong kata-kataku. Aku hanya bisa ternganga lebar dan berkedip mata kaku. Setelah tersadar dari lamunanku yang kaki itu, aku menghadap Kuroko dan mungkin memarahinya.

"Kuroko! Apa yang kamu katakan tadi?! Kamu mencoba mencabut nyawaku, ya?!" Aku mencengkram bahu Kuroko dengan erat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroko menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Kau memintaku Akashi melatihku sama saja seperti kamu meminta bantuan malaikat pencabut nyawa melatihku!" Aku mencengkram bahu Kuroko lebih kuat lagi.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyanya innocent.

"Agh! Sudahlah, kamu nanti juga pasti tau apa masalahnya. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah," Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dipundak Kuroko-mencengkram salah satu tangannya,"KITA HARUS SAMPAI SECEPAT MUNGKIN SEBELUM AKASHI MENGELUS GUNTINGNYA!" aku berlari-menarik Kuroko keluar dari kelas menuju ke ruang gym.

Saat berlari pun Kuroko masih bertanya dan tentunya—innocent "Akashi membawa gunting? untuk apa?"

"Itu adalah_ death-scythe_nya Akashi! Dia akan mencabut nyawaku dengan benda itu jika aku terlambat!" Aku berlari lebih cepat-menarik tangan Kuroko.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"Kita sampai!" kamu mencoba mengendalikan alur nafasmu yang mulai menusuk paru-parumu,"Bahkan sebelum Akashi datang! Hahaha!" Kamu duduk lelah—tertawa puas.

"Kata siapa?" Muncul sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menggenggam botol minuman miliknya dari balik tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti.

"Akashi?! Aku kira kau—"

"Bahkan aku sudah menunggu cukup lama disini." Ia menajamkan pandangannya kearahmu.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi." kau berjalan kearah Akashi,"Aku minta air minummu," Pintamu padanya.

"Tidak boleh." Akashi menjauhkan botol minumnya darimu.

"Ah, Akashi... Kumohon, aku lelah sekali dan tentunya juga haus," kamu merengek dan memegangi bahu Akashi.

"Tidak akan." Ujarnya dingin sembari menepis tanganmu yang berada dipundaknya.

"Hah, kamu jahat sekali..." Kamu memalingkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat berjalan menjauhi Akashi, kepalamu dipukul pelan oleh suatu benda. Kamu mengadahkan kepalamu keatas dan kamu menemukan sebuah gelas plastik berisi milkshake vanilla yang masih dingin.

"Ini, untukmu," Ujar Kuroko-memberikan minumannya padamu.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Kau menelengkan kepala kesamping, kau khawatir pada Kuroko, walaupun sebenarnya hatimu tetap ingin ia memberikan minumannya padamu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku sudah minum terlalu banyak, aku pun juga sudah terbiasa karena itu aku tidak terlalu haus," Ia tersenyum manis padamu sembari memberikan minumannya.

Kau salah tingkah ditambah speechles karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu mendengar Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang dan melihat senyumnya yang ternyata sangat manis itu. Kamu hanya bisa terbelalak dan mengedipkan mata secara kaku,

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." kamu mengambil minuman ditangannya dan meminumnya. Dan tanpa disadari kamu memunculkan semburat merah yang ternyata disadari oleh Kuroko itu sendiri.

Kuroko yang baik hati pun menyentuh pipimu yang merona dengan tangannya yang sehalus mutiara itu,"Kenapa pipimu tiba-tiba memerah? Kamu sakit?"

Kali ini kamu benar-benar salah tingkah dan benar-benar dibuat semerah tomat olehya,"A-ah, ti-tidak apa, Kuroko. Mu-mungkin karena aku kepanasan se-setelah berlari tadi. Hahaha," Kamu menoleh kearah lain dan terbata saat mengucapkan kalimatmu itu, kamu mencoba mengurangi kecurigaan Kuroko padamu dengan cara tersenyu lalu tertawa, walupun itu memang terlihat seperti dipaksa.

"Begitu ya..." Ia kembali berwajah datar.

"Ya-yah, begitulah... hahaha," Tawamu gugup.

Setelah itu kamu terus berbincang-bincang dengan Kuroko. Kamu yang tadinya nervous melihat senyum Kuroko, sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa walaupun kamu terus mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipimu lantaran terkesan dengan kemanisan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, kamu mulai dan bahkan sangat mudah akrab dengannya. Karena keasikanmu berbicara dengan Kuroko, kamu tidak sadar bahwa orang yang menyuruhmu kesini, ketempat dimana kamu dapat benar-benar akrab dengan Kuroko telah meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

Akashi Seijuuro, yang sedari-tadi kalian acuhkan ternyata sedang memperhatikan kalian berdua. Matanya memicing tajam kearahmu dan Kuroko, "Apa mungkin mereka berdua memiliki perasaan suka satu sama lain?" Ia melipat tangannya didada,

.

.

"Hmm, menarik,"

.

.

"lihat saja kelanjutan dari dongeng cinta kalian berdua." Ia menyeringai tajam didepan kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

**Loading...**

**Salam Hangat~**

**Hyooo~ balik lagi nih dengan chapter yang jauhhh lebih genah :v wakakakakk**

**maap deh kemarin kalimatnya berantakan, acak adul, danblahblahblah! pokoknya gak mutu banget! apalagi nggak nge feel!**

**FAIL DAH TUH CHAPTER PERTAMA! WAHAHAHAHA!/evillaughhere/**

**AKASHI GILAK TERAKHIRNYA! OMG! PADAHAL RENCANA BUKAN BEGITU! MAUThor HANYA MENULIS APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN MAUTHOR TANPA BERPIKIR LAGI! POKOKNYA APA YANG TERBAYANG SELANJUTNYA GW TULIS AJA NEH DISINEH! WAKAKAKAKAAAKKK!**

**OIYA, BTW, MAUThor nih gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak... pokoknya sih..**

**sori kalo ada typo(s) dan juga...**

**ENJOY READING MY FICTION! WAHAHAHAH! (uhuk-uhuk/batuk/)**

**RnR Please... need your riview more...**

**see you again in the next chapter ;;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who's the King?**

**Milik Fujimaki Tadoshi dan saya -mungkin-**

**Character(s) x Readers**

**Berasal dari imajinasi liar saya yang sempet kesendat selama 6 bulan... lebih mungkin /dihantemmeteor/**

**Warn! Typos OOC dan Nggak nyambung sama judul /keliatannya/**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akashi kemana? Ngilang." lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat perbincanganmu dengan Kuroko berlangsung. Kuroko, yang sedari tadi menyeruput vanilla milkshake—yang entah darimana datangnya—akhirnya naik ke mesin treadmill dan berlari pelan di atasnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia mencari keberadaan kapten tim basketnya sendiri.<p>

"Mungkin ia pergi ke toilet," wajahnya yang datar tak menandakan rasa penasaran oleh kejadian hilangnya-akashi-di-tempat-gym. Kau yang mengambil minuman _Vanilla milkshake_ milik Kuroko dan meminumnya—tersedak oleh jawabannya yang begitu datar—seperti dirinya.

"Kau gila?! Sudah 20 menit kita disini, dan tak ada bau keberadaan Akashi sedikitpun, memang dia mau ngapain di kamar mandi selama itu?!" Kau menyangkal pendapat Kuroko dengan panjang lebar. Kuroko yang masih berlari pelan di atas mesin treadmill hanya mempercepat larinya, dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang gila—

"Boker. Mungkin." Ia menatapmu sembari menaikan alis kirinya ke atas. Kau hanya bisa cengo terhadap jawaban nista makhluk _innocent_ yang ada di depanmu satu ini.

Habis pikir.

Huft.

"Mana mungkin selama itu?!"

"Mungkin saja."

"Jangan bodoh deh, Kuro—"

_Bzztt_— Ponselmu bergetar, tanda ada sebuah sms masuk. Kau cek sms itu lalu membacanya—

_Pengirim: Akashi Seijuuro—_

'_Brengsek._' Dongkolmu dalam hati. Kau yang membaca sms itu, langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan berlari ke lapangan terbuka Teiko dengan kepala yang menggebu-gebu—penuh dengan kobaran api kegilaan yang menerka.

'_Cepat datang ke lapangan terbuka. Aku sudah berada disana sejak tadi. Kau tahu hukuman jika kau terlambat, bukan?'_

Siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau telah menunggu seseorang selama 20 menit, dan ternyata orang itu tengah berada di tempat lain yang notabene jauh dari tempatmu sekarang. Bahkan ia mengancammu padahal sebenarnya dia yang seharusnya diancam.

Sial.

.

.

.

Kau sampai di depan lapangan terbuka milik sekolahmu. Terengah-engah dan membungkukkan badan karena berlari tunggang langgang demi tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari seseorang yang kau benci. Disana kau menemukan seorang lelaki dengan bola basketnya sedang melakukan shooting ke arah ring.

Kuroko? Lupakan.

Dia tertinggal jauh disana—masih dengan kakinya yang berlari seperti anak balita dadakan.

Lelaki bersurai merah—notabene sedikit berwarna pink tua—memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan tangannya yang kokoh dan sangat kuat itu. Dadanya sedikit dibusungkan ke depan, membuat baju putih yang ia kenakan mencetak jelas badannya yang bidang dan berotot. Matanya mengadah—menghadap ke arah ring yang mulai kusam. Tatapan yang dikenal membunuh, terlihat sangat tajam dan lurus penuh dengan konsentrasi.

Rambut disertai dengan peluh yang membasahinya naik turun karena melakukan lompatan secara berkala. Wajah dengan lekukan sempurna itu juga dipenuhi oleh peluh dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak demi memenuhi kadar oksigen di dalam paru-parunya. Dan—

"Kau terlambat." Lamunanmu buyar dengan sebuah kalimat pertanda jika kau akan mendapatkan hukuman. Kau menggelengkan kepala, berpikir jika kau harus tersadar dari lamunan yang pernah kau pikirkan saat kau terpincut pada lelaki satu itu.

"Hah? Kau baru saja memberi tahuku. Kau pikir aku ini siapamu? menyuruhku seenaknya sendiri."

"Kau adalah partnerku—maksudku, kau adalah pembantuku yang siap melakukan apapun jika aku perintahkan." Kau mendecih keras. Ia hanya memasang wajah 'gua-nggak-salah' ala dia—menatapmu sinis seperti mencoba untuk membunuhmu dengan tatapannya.

Dengan sebal, kau mengalihkan pandangan darinya lalu mengambil bola basket yang ada di bawah kakimu dan mencoba men_dribble_ bola tersebut. _Dribble_ mu tidak begitu baik karena lapangan yang kau gunakan itu sedang dibanjiri oleh air hujan yang tadi petang mengguyur sekolahmu dan sekitarnya.

Saat kau melakukan dribble, sebuah pencuri datang dan mengambil bola dengan seenaknya sendiri.

_PLAKK_—Sebuah passing dilakukan pada bola yang sedang kau dribble.

"Maaf aku terlambat." _Babyblue_ meminta maaf padamu karena keterlambatannya. Ia membungkukkan badan padamu lalu berjalan pergi menuju ke bola yang ia passing secara sembarangan. Ia kembalikan bola basketmu dengan senyuman yang melelehkan hati orang yang melihatnya—termasuk saya—sampai kau mengeluarkan semburat merah dan menundukkan kepalamu.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengusap bibirmu dengan tatapan datar—yang dapat membunuh hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kau gelagapan berhadapan dengan tangan lembut nan ramping miliknya yang notabene orang yang kau sukai sekarang. Dan secara tak terduga ada sebuah lemparan yang hampir mengenai wajahmu dan wajah Kuroko bersamaan.

WUSHH—ZRANG—

Bola itu berhasil kalian berdua hindari dan berakhir dengan menghantam sebuah pagar besi pembatas lapangan. Kalian berdua menatap sang pelaku yang berusaha mencelakai dirimu dan Kuroko dengan penuh tanda tanya dan dendam—tidak bagi Kuroko—.

"Dasar cowok gila! Kau tahu itu berbahaya, kan?! " amukmu dengan sumpah serapah yang berurutan keluar dari dalam mulutmu. Tetapi bukannya dia malah menatap tajam dirimu yang berucap kasar tentang dirinya yang bermartabat, melainkan ia menatap tajam wajah lelaki innocent di depanmu. Kau mencoba diam mengamati apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua yang berada dalam tim basket yang sama.

"Kuroko, bagaimana jika kau melawanku besok? Pembokat ini bilang, jika kau lebih pandai bermain basket ketimbang diriku." sang babyblue terdiam—terlihat seperti berpikir dan mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya ia pun mengangkat suara.

"Kenapa bisa? Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu." Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu menghadap kearahmu dan kembali menatap red devil itu. Kau mencoba berpikir dan menyatakan bahwa sepertinya kata-kata yang kau keluarkan tadi siang pada ketua OSIS itu adalah skak mat bagi dirimu sendiri dan juga orang lain—yup, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Besok lawanlah aku. Kita akhiri sampai disini untuk hari ini." Kuroko merasakan sebuah tubrukan pada bagian pundaknya karena dengan sengaja ditabrak oleh Akashi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah karena tubrukan itu, dan dengan tak sengaja ia menabrakmu.

Akashi Seijuuro meninggalkan lapangan itu. Ia berjalan semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, hingga menghilang dari pengelihatan kalian berdua. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan datarnya menatapmu lalu mencengkeram erat pundakmu.

"bagaimana ini?" Tatapannya masih tetap datar tetapi suaranya telah menandakan bahwa ia merasa gelisah sekaligus ketakutan. Lelaki polos seperti dia yang tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah pasti sangat khawatir. Apalagi langsung berhadapan dengan raja setan merah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko." Kau menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah,"Maaf jika aku memasukanmu ke dalam masalahku sekarang." Kau membungkukkan badanmu ke arah Kuroko, tangannya yang kecil itu mengangkat pundakmu—ia tidak suka jika ada yang memperlakukan dirinya secara lebih.

"Memang awalnya bagaimana?"

"—lebih baik kita bicarakan di perjalanan pulang, sebentar lagi malam tiba." Tawaranmu disambut oleh anggukkan Kuroko. Kalian pun kembali dan berpisah untuk mengganti baju masing-masing.

.

.

.

"lalu?" pertanyaan Kuroko mebuyarkanmu dari lamunan tak penting yang terus meradang di otakmu.

"A-ah, i-iya, begini… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kabur dari pekerjaan osis yang menghantuiku selama ini. Akashi selalu memberikan tugas-tugas itu secara berkala dan terus-menerus, jadi aku bilang saja kalau janji itu harus benar-benar aku tepati."

Kau menatap Kuroko. Ia terdiam. Memandang kearah sebuah kafe kecil yang menjual beberapa minuman. Ia menunjuk kafe itu lalu menarikmu ke tempat tersebut tanpa megeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kau telah meronta dengan alasan uangmu tidak cukup untuk membeli minuman disana. Tapi apa daya, tatapan mata Kuroko yang innocent terasa merasuki bola matamu hingga kau mengiyakan keinginannya.

Sampai disana ia langsung memesan sebuah milkshake vanilla dengan ukuran sedang. Kau pun juga memutuskan untuk membeli tetapi dengan rasa yang berbeda. Setelah minuman itu diberikan dan kalian membayarnya, ia kembali menarikmu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kafe yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh dua orang saja.

Kau terduduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko dengan gugup. Walaupun memang kalian dekat tapi tetap saja kau merasa takut memandangi wajahnya. Musik pengiring kafe terdengar menyentak-nyentak. Lagu yang diputar adalah sebuah lagu dengan tema 'persamaan yang malah memisahkan segalanya'. Nada-nada bahkan suara-suara penyanyi itu merasuki telingamu dan berdengung keras. Suaranya sangat mengacaukan pikiranmu yang tiba-tiba mengambangkan sebuah memori.

Wajah Akashi Seijuuro mengambang jelas tepat pada layar tancap ingatanmu. Kau ingat pada saat kau bertengkar dengannya. Mengingat seringainya yang ia berikan secara khusus untukmu. Mengingat suaranya yang mengejek kepribadianmu yang gila. Dan mengingat segala pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ia berikan padamu. Dan itu membuatmu semakin me

Kau menggeleng. Memukul kepalamu yang terasa sakit dikarenakan oleh memori-memori itu. Kau ambil strawberry milkshake yang kau beli dan meminumnya hingga benar-benar habis tanpa berhenti. Kau meletakkan gelasnya dengan sebuah bantingan yang cukup keras lalu menumpukan dagumu. Si Innocent menatapmu heran dengan telengan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau lanjutkan saja?"

Kau teringat dengan tujuanmu pulang bersama dengan Kuroko. Kau lepaskan kepalmu dari tangan yang menjadi tumpuan. Kau menegakkan badan dan kembali menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko menyimaknya dengan amat sangat teliti. Walaupun ketelitiannya tidak bisa ditebak seratus persen, tapi kau tetap yakin karena kali ini dia bermasalah dengan lelaki yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh murid sekolah.

"—dan saat itu aku bilang kalau kau lebih hebat dibanding dirinya. Tapi aku memang berpikir kau lebih hebat dibanding dirinya! Sungguh!"

Kau merunduk.

"maafkan aku Kuroko."

Kuroko hanya menatapmu dalam bisu. Tak ada satu oktaf pun yang dikeluarkan olehnya kecuali suara seruput yang dihasilkan oleh sedotan yang ia gunakan untuk minum. Kalian benar-benar diam. Bedanya adalah, kau diam karena merasa bersalah sedangkan Kuroko diam karena memang kepribadiannya dan tentunya ia sedang berpikir.

Ia menaruh vanillamilkshakenya yang sudah habis dan kemudian mendekatkan bangku miliknya ke bangku milikmu. Ia duduk di sebelahmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah telpon genggam lalu menanyakan nomormu. Kau berikan nomormu padanya dan ia mengirimkan sebuah sms untukmu. Kuroko memintamu untuk menyimpan nomornya.

Setelah kalian saling bertukar nomor ia pun berdiri. Tangannya mengusap kepalamu yang tertunduk. Kau mengadah seketika mencoba mengadah dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kau lihat dia tersenyum dengan amat tulus dan manis.

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku,"

Kau memebelalakan mata lalu tersenyum senang. Tapi—

_PLAKK_

Seseorang telah menghancurkan momen kalian berdua. Orang itu menampar tangan Kuroko lalu menarik dasinya. Ditatapnya mata Kuroko dengan tajam dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar. Tak ada rasa takut pun yang menghinggapi rona wajahnya. Sang penarik hanya menyeringai. Aura tubuhnya terlihat berwarna merah. Sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Akashi Seijuuro datang menghentikan pembicaraan kalian.

"Aku dengar kau percaya diri sekali, huh."

"Memang."

"Seberapa layaknya kau merasa bisa mengalahkanku, bayagan tak berguna?"

Kalimat itu mengubah ekspresi wajah Kuroko hingga ia menggeretakkan giginya. Matanya tetap bulat tetapi alis matanya membuat suatu ketegasan pada pandangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Akashi dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"selayak aku yang ada di pikirannya."

Akashi menoleh kearahmu walaupun Kuroko tak melempar pandangannya sedikitpun ke arahmu. Ia mendecih ringan lalu menyeringai. Dilepaskannya dasi Kuroko dan diraihnya dasimu yang terikat secara berantakan. Kau terangkat ke atas.

"Bagaimana jika dia kalah dariku?"

Kau tak bisa memberi jawaban karena resiko bukanlah kau yang akan menanggung melainkan dia. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tak mengerti apa-apa. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Khh—" kau menggerang.

"Bukankah kau percaya sekali olehnya?"

Ia menyeringai hebat sedangkan kau masih tetap menatapnya garang dalam kebingungan yang meradang.

"—aku akan keluar dari tim basket Teiko."

Suara lembut nan manis tiba-tiba menyela perkataanmu dengannya. Suara itu terlihat lebih berat dan lebih tegas dan menyelesaikan permasalahan—tidak bagimu. Kau terbelalak. Keping-keping darah terasa menuruni badanmu hingga sampai kepada jari-jari kakimu bersamaan dengan rasa bersalahmu padanya.

Sang surai merah luar biasa menyeringainya. Pupilnya mengecil tetapi kelopak matanya melebar. Gemeretak giginya terdengar nyaring di telingamu. Dilepaskannya dasimu dan ia kembali menghadap kearah Kuroko lalu melipatkan tangan di dada.

"Huh, bagus juga tawaranmu."

"Hey, yang benar saja?!" kau geser badan Akashi yang menghadang pandanganmu terhadap Kuroko. Saat kau maju, Akashi menarik kerah belakangmu hingga mundur beberapa senti.

"Aku sangat setuju."

"KHH!"

"Dan saat sesuatu yang telah aku setujui, artinya keputusan itu—" matanya terbelalak tanpa ada seringai di wajahnya. Menatapmu dengan tajam dan dingin bak batu marmaer kualitas tinggi hingga terasa merajam serta membekukan bola matamu yang bulat. Kau terpejam dan merunduk. Ketakutan tiba-tiba memenuhi nyalimu.

"Absolut."

Suaranya tiba-tiba memberat. Benar-benar berat dan mengental seperti darah yang berwarna merah. Udara di sekitar pun juga ikut memberat yang membuat nafasmu terasa sesak. Memang, seharusnya Kuroko lah yang merasakan seperti ini. Tetapi entah, kau merasa bahwa ini bukan hukuman bagi Kuroko melainkan bagimu. Kau merasa benar-benar kalah darinya dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kutunggu besok."

"Akashi tunggu!"

Kau berlari dan menangkap lengannya yang kokoh. Ia menepis. Kau tak putus asa lalu menarik tas yang tergantung di bahunya.

"Seminggu. Kumohon."

Kau menatapnya—kalah. Ia menatapmu dengan mata sedingin kutub namun membara bagaikan neraka jahanam. Matanya bercahaya. Terlihat sebuah tarikan pada matanya yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya puas dengan kekalahanmu sebelum perang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Oke."

Kalian bertiga terdiam dengan atmosfer yang beragam. Sejuk—panas—menantang—ketakutan atas perlawanan terhadapnya pastinya. Janji kalian terikat satu sama lain. Perjanjian lisan yang dapat menghancurkan dirimu dan Kuroko. Dan hari H akan terus menunggu kalian bertiga dengan tak sabar dan menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Loading...**

* * *

><p><strong> Sapa-sapa Author!<strong>

_**WELOW SEMUAHHH LUV YU ALL YANG MASIH INGET DAN NUNGGUIN NI FF :V**_

_**SUMPAH INI SAYA TIDAK NIAT! KEBUT BANGET NGERJAIN GEGARA LABTOP DIPAKE MENDADAK SAMA MAY SISTA DAN SAYA SUDAH JANJI NGE PUBLIS HARI INI OvO**_

_**JADI KALO JELEK SOREH YEE /GIGITJARI/**_

_**btw ada yang mau request? boleh kok... dipersilahkan malah :D**_

_**thanks reading fav follow and riview too XD**_

_**chapter besok saya banyakin kokkk , tenang ajaa XD gegara saya negrjain banyak epep tapi ndak pernah saya publish XD**_

_**bye bye XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who's the King?**

**Milik Fujimaki Tadoshi dan saya -mungkin-**

**Character(s) x Readers**

**apdetnya lama seperti biasaaaa /kedip/ /dihantem meteor lagi/**

**Warn! Typos OOC dan Nggak nyambung sama judul /keliatannya/**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"oh tidak." Gumammu di depan cermin sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangan pada setiap sisi wajahmu.<p>

Kau benar-benar merasa bersalah. Terutama kepada si Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih menghadapi setiap kegelisahanmu saat berjalan bersama dengan tenang-tenang-cemas. Sungguh, ini adalah momen yang membingungkan. Antara kenyataan dan imajinasi milik dirimu menjadi satu.

Yup. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah pemain basket terlemah yang kau ketahui di dalam tim basket Teiko. Dan banyak sekali rumor yang beredar di kalangan para penggosip itu tentang kejadian saat Kuroko sempat ingin dikeluarkan dari klub basket oleh pembinanya.

Imajinasi antara Kuroko dapat melakukan setiap gerakan basket secara tiba-tiba dengan sempurna terus-menerus ditepis oleh setiap rumor—fakta yang beredar.

Sial.

Kau merasa benar-benar bersalah padanya.

Sebenarnya kau ingin Kuroko agar mengajarimu karena kau tahu jika lebih baik belajar darinya karena dia dapat memaklumi kesalahan orang lain—bisa dibilang sebagai—kau hanya takut jika dicemooh oleh anggota tim basket lainnya saat sedang berlatih.

Ukh.

Perutmu terasa teraduk—dibolak-balikkan—bahkan dicincang hingga beberapa bagian.

Matamu mengadah. Menatap cahaya yang berasal dari bohlam yang berpendar redup di atas cermin. Kau menyipitkan kedua pelupuk matamu.

"ah! Apakah semua orang hebat berperilaku seperti ini?!—ah, tidak—maksudku, apakah semua orang yang begitu terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya selalu menyakiti perasaan orang yang lebih rendah ketimbang dirinya?! Yang benar saja?!" kau meninju pelan meja yang berada di bawah cermin.

Tok tok tok.

"hmm?!" kau mengeluarkan nada dengan interval yang cukup tinggi—agar mencakup telinga sang pengetuk pintu.

"KASAR SEKALI! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BERTERIAK BEGITU?!"

—etdah.

Ketemu lagi tuh kan.

Nenek lampir.

"HAH?! TERSERAH AKU, DONG! BISA NGGAK SIH IBU MENGERTI AKU SEDANG EMOSI?!" kau meninju hati ibumu dengan gertakanmu—yang sebenarnya adalah amarah.

…..

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

BRAKK!

Dobrakan pintu maut ibumu menggema dan lalu mendengung di telingamu. Sirine—ocehan yang tak teratur dilontarkan oleh kalian berdua setelah itu. Adu mulut. Saling sayat-menyayat lidah.

Oke.

Kalian memang pandai bertempur lidah.

Dan adu mulut ini berakhir dengan penyitaan barang berhargamu.

Doujin.

"KAMU INI YA! IBU SITA DOUJIN INI SELAMA SEMINGGU! JANGAN TERLALU KERAS KEPADA IBUMU SEPERTI ITU! BDSM BUKANLAH CONTOH YANG BAIK, MENGERTI—"—

**OKE RALAT.**

dan adu mulut berakhir dengan penyitaan barang berhargamu.

Ipod sekaligus earphone.

Dan kau menyerah—

'oh sialnya! Hey, jangan kira aku tak bisa hidup tanpa benda itu, hah!'kau bergumam dalam hati—oke kita liat beberapa jam lagi.

"cih. Apasih maunya ibu sebenarnya?!" kau berseru dengan menuruni tangga nada pita suaramu.

"ah iya. Ini—" diberikannya selembar kertas bertuliskan daftar belanjaan yang… segunung?

"Hah?!" kau menganga. "ibu mau aku membeli semua ini?!" oke ini keterlaluan.

"ya."

"dan apa balasannya?!" kau menatap ibumu dengan tatapan intens namun penuh harap. Tuhan, jika kau baik, kembalikanlah harta karun [note: lagu] ku yang berharga.

"ibu akan kembalikan benda ini padamu," senyumnya. Licik nan membunuh. Penuh arti pula.

'yosh!' girangmu dalam hati—hati loh—bukan tatapan—masih saklatit tuh tatapannya.

"hmm. Itu saja?" tanyamu. Menaikkan sedikit harga diri dengan menjual mahal harga diri boleh, kan?

Ibumu mengangguk—"dan mungkin akan kubuatkan ttobokkie sebagai tambahannya."

"oke. Aku pergi." Patuhmu padanya.

Ibumu pun menghilang dari kamarmu yang sangat luas dengan sekejap. Kau pun berdiri dari dudukmu dan lalu menggeliat. Kau tengok cermin yang kau sempat punggungi—mengecek apakah ada yang perlu diperbaiki dari tampilanmu. Jaket yang tergantung lemah di gantungan baju yang berada persis di sebelah meja kau ambil—lalu kau kenakan.

Bersiap untuk membeli segudang makanan di supermarket terdekat.

—maaf? Bukankah supermarket berada satu kilometer dari rumahmu?

...

—oh tidak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Marv*<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Klontang…<em> suara bel yang bergemelentang itu membuat tukang kasir disana menoleh.

"selamat malam." Sapanya padamu.

'huh? Sok akrab.' Gumammu tanpa memperdulikan senyuman setengah hati yang dilontarkan padamu olehnya.

Kau berjalan. Menikmati setiap lorong disana dengan penuh konsentrasi. Menyusuri setiap detail lorong yang penuh dengan makanan yang menggiurkan maupun tidak. Meliuk-liuk di antara kumpulan pembeli yang tumben sekali memadati supermarket ini.

Dengan membawa keranjang yang semakin lama akan penuh dan terus bertambah berat—kau pun terus mencari setiap peralatan, makanan, minuman dan bumbu masakan yang ada di daftar belanjaan pemberian ibumu. Oh, tuhan. Jika ini memang bukan karena ipod dan earphonemu yang disita oleh ibumu—kau bersumpah, tidak akan melakukannya selama hidupmu berjalan.

Sesekali sat kau sedang diam untuk mencari hal yang dibutuhkan, kau teringat pada perkataan maut si raja merah—ralat, pink—itu pada kalian berdua. Waktu tinggal sedikit lagi. Ya, seminggu benar-benar terbayangkan begitu cepat dan membunuh. Seakan tiap-tiap detiknya ada seseorang yang terus berkata 'dia akan membunuhmu! Hihi!' dan suara yang menggema di dalam pikiranmu itu adalah suaranya.

—Kalian pasti tahu, kan?

Iya.

Raja setan itu.

Kau berdecak. Tanganmu mulai memijat keningmu. Kau tak sakit—bahkan pening pun tak terasa. Hanya saja kau bingung dengan jalan keluar permasalahan ini. Sejujurnya kau ingin sekali bernegosiasi dengannya—namun apa daya? Dia itu absolute, bukan? Dan untuk mematahkan keabsolutannya bisa dibilang itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

—kau tahu itu.

Semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Kau berjalan letih ke tempat makanan beku dengan mengangkat lemah keranjang di tanganmu. Sampai disana kau taruh tanganmu yang memerah ke atas kaca pelindung pendingin itu. Menerawang ke dalam yang tertutupi hablur-hablur es dan embun yang menutupi sebagian bawah kaca yang ada disana.

Kau buka kaca itu dan kau ambil beberapa makanan beku disana. Memilah-milah yang paling meyakinkan untuk dibeli dan juga mengecek kadar kadaluarsamya. Membolak-balik sampul makanan beku itu hingga yakin jika itu adalah barang yang akan dibeli.

Beberapa makanan beku pesanan ibumu telah kau taruh ke dalam keranjang yang sekarang hampir terisi penuh.

Kau berpaling. Mencelingukan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat dimana berbagai macam es krim disimpan. Pikirmu berkata _tak apa kan jika membeli beberapa es krim untuk menghibur diri—kepala yang sedang semerawut kepanasa_n?

Saat kau menemukannya, kau pun berjalan kearah tempat itu dan lalu memilih kembali yang hendak kau beli. Sedikit membingungkan untuk membeli hanya beberapa dari seluruh es krim disini. Karena memang, seluruh es krim disini adalah favoritmu—tanpa terkecuali.

Kau mengetuk-ngetuk dagumu perlahan dengan jari telunjukmu. Berpikir keras dengan apa yang ingin kau beli. Dan saat kau ingin menggeser pintu pendingin disana, sebuah tangan menggeser terlebih dahulu pintu pendingin itu hingga terbuka dengan begitu lebarnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu rasa dari es krim ini?" Tanya si pembuka pintu pendingin itu dengan menunjuk es krim yang dimaksud olehnya.

—Vibrasi pita suara ini.

—Interval nada ini.

—Kau mengenal suara itu.

Tolehanmu tepat mengenai tatapan matanya yang tertuju literal pada es krim disana. Matanya terlihat setengah tertutup karena menatap ke bahwah. Setiap helai surai magenta-kemerahan miliknya menjuntai lemah ke bawah—memperlihatkan kelembutan dan kelunglaian setiap helai surainya.

Kau berkedip takjub—tidak—heran.

Ia mengerlingkan matanya ke arahmu. Tatapan sedingin saklatit itu akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi. Salah satu alis matanya turun dan memberikan tatapan pelik padamu.

"kenapa kau tak menjawab?" jawabnya. Apatis.

Kau terdiam.

…

…..

…..

"ap—?"

"AKASHI?!" jeritmu—terdengar begitu laknat. _Hell yeah_,kau tak peduli laknat atau bukan.

Tanganmu telah terayun ke atas secara tak sadar. Berhenti di depan wajahnya dan lalu mengacungkan telunjuk kepadanya. Sungguh tak terduga. Bertemu dengannya disini dan saat ini. Saat kau sempat berpikir untuk bernegosiasi dengannya.

Mungkin di dalam hati kecilmu kau berkata, _Tuhan terimakasih_.

Dan di lain sisi kau pun juga berkata, _bedebah! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?! Kau kira aku senang bertemu dengan wajah busuk miliknya disini?! Pingin rasanya kucongkel mata itu dan kubuang ke jamban sekolah yang baunya—nauzzubillah!_

Dalam lamunan liarmu—ia menepis pelan tanganmu yang masih kaku. Kau pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunan itu dan kembali ke fakta yang ada. Kau bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro disini.

"aku Tanya. Bagaiman dengan rasa yang ini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan mengambil es krim itu dan lalu menepukkannya di jidatmu.

Kau sedikit mengerang—bukan kesakitan namun hanya kaget.

"ah es krim itu ya…" kau terdiam sejenak, membayangkan kelezatan dan kenikmatan es krim tersebut yang lumer secara terus menerus di dalam mulutmu dan penjelasan yang beruntut itu pun siap melesat bagaikan permainan torna*o di taman bermain baadut-badutan yang ada di kota sebelah.

"bagaiman rasa es krimnya?"

"rasa es krimnya begitu enak! Kau tahu?! Rasa manis coklat dan stroberi melebur menjadi satu! Mencipatkan paduan rasa yang enak banget! Apalagi kalau dimakan waktu udara panas! _Beuh_, enak banget! Terus katanya, susunya itu diolah pakai cara yang begitu baik makanya rasa susunya yang begitu terasa pada coklat dan stroberi! Terus katanya stroberinya diimpor loh! Terus coklatnya juga dari Belgia! Terus—" –blahblah. Dan seterusnya.

"hmm. " jawabnya singkat dengan anggukkan pelan.

Kau entah kenapa merasa—percuma jika aku menjelaskan semua hal itu padanya karena hanya dibalas dengan deheman semata. Sakit hati? Jelas. Setiap orang yang mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang makanan selalu langsung tergiur untuk membelinya. Dan ini hanya… _hm?_

Begitu acuh, ya?

Akashi mengambil lagi satu es krim dan dibawanya kekasir. Saat berjalan tak begitu jauh darimu ia pun sedikit menoleh dan berbisik.

'tak usah mengambil es krim disana, ini kubelikan untukmu.'

Kau pun cuma melongo dan mematuhi kata-katanya. Keranjang yang tadi berada di sebelah kakimu kau angkat dengan susah payah dengan kedua tanganmu yang cukup kekar. Berjalan menyusuri lorong supermarket dan menuju ke kasir yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Sesampai disana kau taruh keranjang itu ke meja kasir dan meyerahkan seluruhnya untuk ditangani oleh petugas kasir yang bertugas menscan seluruh belanjaan yang akan dibeli. Sambil menunggu, kau celingukan mencari Akashi yang tiba-tiba melesat hilang meninggalkanmu yang kesusahan.

Sibuk dan bingung mencari, kau pun tak sadar jika barang belanjaanmu sudah mendapatkan bil pembeliannya.

"maaf," tarik pelan petugas kasir perempuan itu pada bajumu.

Kau tersentak dan lalu tersadar. Dengan sedikit tertegun kau menoleh kea rah petugas kasir yang dengan senyuman ramahnya memberikan bil itu padamu. Kau ambil bil itu lalu mengeceknya. Mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang paling mendekati nominal pada bil tersebut. Saat kau telah mendapatkan uang yang kau kehendaki untuk di berikan dan memberikannya, tiba-tiba petugas kasir perempuan itu menyaut pelan.

"apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya lembut dan lalu mengambil uang untuk mengecek berapa kembalian yang harus di kembalikan padamu.

"hah? Dia? Siapa?" tanyamu heran. Kau tak melihat siapa pun di sekitarmu sekarang.

Petugas itu pun menunjuk kearah pintu kaca bening supermarket tersebut. kau mencari sesosok yang dimaksud oleh sang kasir itu dengan seksama. Karena menangkap sosok yang di maksud itu adalah seseorang yang bersurai magenta-kemerahan sedang berdiri di pilar supermarket di luar sana dengan membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya—kau terkesiap. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh penjaga kasir itu?

"bukan! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku," entah kau menolak berkata begitu—padahal kau tahu Akashi memang cukup tampan jika dijadikan sebagai pacar—baik sebagai pacar bohongan maupun pacar asli.

Petugas itu terkekeh dan memberikan kembalian lalu kantung plastic berisi belanjaan padamu. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata _terimakasih atas kedatangannya_ dan lalu mempersilahkanmu untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum kau pergi lebih jauh, petugas itu—dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi ia berseru padamu.

"jangan bohongi perasaan anda, oke?" serunya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"aku tidak menyukai apapun yang berasal dari dirinya!" serumu sembari sedikit tertawa.

Kau pun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu yang berasal dari kaca yang sangat bening. Memegang knop pintu dengan satu tangan dan membuka pintu sekuat tenaga. Berjalan keluar supermarket dengan langkah yang mungil karena mencoba mengangkat barang belanjaan yang kau beli dengan separuh badan saja. Menuju ke arahnya kau menyerukan namanya dan melambai.

.

"kalau anda bilang seperti itu, bukankan berarti anda menyukainya?"

.

Bisik petugas itu pelan pada dirinya sendiri dengan menatap ke arah kalian berdua dengan tatapam 'dasar-anak-muda-yang-malu-kucing'.

* * *

><p><strong>*Marv*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lama." Desahnya dengan nada rendah yang penuh dengan titah yang terlambat.<p>

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?! belanjaanku itu begitu banyak tahu!"

"itu kesalahanmu."

"Cih! Dasar Tuan Muda!"

Kau menaruh belanjaanmu ke lantai dan merenggangkan tanganmu yang terasa mengelu. Baru saja rasanya kau membawa belanjaan itu hanya keluar dari supermarket tapi tangan dan pergelangan tanganmu rasanya mengeram.

"hei." Panggilnya kepadamu.

Kau menoleh ke arahnya. Dua batang es krim melayang mendekati wajahmu. Dengan reflek yang baik kau mentamengkan wajahmu dengan menangkap kedua es krim itu dengan tanganmu yang masih saja mengeram. Saat kau menatap geram ke arahnya—kau melihat tangannya menjulur ke arahmu—bukan! Ke arah kantung belanjaanmu yang sangatlah berat itu.

Diangkatnya kantung belanjaan itu dengan begitu mudah oleh tangan kanannya yang kokoh. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dan tanpa basa-basi serta tanpa berpaling kepadamu Akashi berjalan secara literal ke depannya.

"ikut aku." Titahnya.

"huh?" masih heran.

"akan kubawakan belanjaan ini ke rumahmu." Jawabnya seperti tak acuh walaupun dirinya sendiri begitu peduli padamu.

"tapi…"

"aku yang bawakan."

.

_Sikap seperti itu, bernama peduli, kan?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Marv*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan semilir angin malam sejuk yang menemani, kalian berdua terduduk di taman bermain milik TK yang pastinya telah tutup di jam yang seperti ini. kecanggungan pun terasa menemani kalian begitu eratnya hingga-hingga memberatkan suasana di sekitarmu. Suara bising namun teratur yang terdengar dari gesekan tiap-tiap besi pada ayunan yang tergantung tanpa penghuni menjadi lagu di antara liang renik gendang telinga kalian.<p>

Kakimu bermain dengan pasir yang ada di bawahnya. Membuka kumpulan pasir itu hingga membentuk sebuah lubang yang tak ada jarak berarti –lalu menutupnya kembali. Begitulah dan berulang kali. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuuro hanya memainkan gadget—bukan—mengetik sebuah pesan pada handphone berwarna magenta miliknya.

Selang beberapa lama Akashi menatapmu secara dingin dan intens. Kau sedikit menyangkal pemikiran seperti itu—tapi bagaimana jika itu memang terjadi? Dengan begitu gugupnya, kau pun menoleh.

"Kau mau memakan semua es krimnya?" tanyanya padamu yang masih asik bermain pasir dengan kaki dan menggenggam bungkur daripada kedua eskrim tersebut.

Kau tertegun. Setelah sadar beberapa detik kemudian, kau pun melemparkan es krim itu padanya. Dan tentunya ditangkap dengan begitu mulus oleh Akashi. Kau sedikit terheran olehnya.

Karena… lelaki elit seperti dia memakan es krim murah?

Fuh. Kau ingin sekali tertawa dalam keheranan yang membumbung.

Srakk—_ia membuka bungkusnya dengan sempurna_.—sedikit terpukau, pasti boleh, kan?

Tanpa sadar kau memandangnya penuh dengan keterpukauan. Melihat sesosok orang elit sedang memakan es krim murahan? Dimana lagi coba, selian di depanmu ini. Saat ia membuka mulut entah kau semakin terpukau-melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh binar-binar ketakjuban yang sangar.

Dan saat menggigit es krim itu pun, akhirnya kau berpelik. "WAAH!"

Akashi yang sebenarnya sejak tadi telah sadar akan tatapanmu yang seakan menganggapnya orang aneh akhirnya mengangkat suara, "kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya makan es krim." Geramnya dengan tatapan muak.

Jelas.

Siapa yang senang jika saat ia sedang makan saja dianggap sebagai orang aneh?

"Akashi… ternyata kau…" kau masih dengan tatapan terpukaumu menatapnya nyeleweng, "bisa makan es krim?"

"bodoh! Sudah jelaskan? Aku ini manusia." Muak sudah Akashi Seijuro dengan perkataanmu itu.

"wahh…" hei. Dia sebal padamu loh.

"bodoh." Akashi sedikit berdecak dalam kata-katanya.

"orang superior itu bisa makan es krim, toh?" tanyamu.

Cukup.

–sebaiknya kau berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak .

Akashi berdecak lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang terbebas dari es krim—ia jadikan sebagi tumpuan dahinya. Dengan memijit pelan dahinya yang sedikit berdenyut karena mungkin diskriminasi yang dilontarkan olehmu kepada orang elit sepertinya. Ia pun begumam _dasar bodoh_ dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Hah?! Kau bilang aku bodoh?! Yang benar saja?!" telingamu yang sangat peka walaupu setiap hari tertutupi oleh earphone menangkap perkataannya yang samar.

"Kau tak sadar?" balasnya.

"kau yang bodoh, mengerti?!" balasmu juga dengan mengacungkan es krim yang menjadi jatahmu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau harus Introspeksi diri. Mengerti, bodoh?" ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kau—"

"sudahlan. Es krimmu cepat habiskan." Titahnya.

Kau menatap es krim yang masih mengacung pada wajah Akashi. Dengan kesal akhirnya kau pun membuka plastik pembungkus es krim dengan begitu kasar. Setelah terbuka kau pun mencoba menghilang tatapan laparmu pada sang es krim dan mencoba menggantinya dengan tatapan garang yang nyata. Dengan sok rakusnya kau memakan es krim itu hingga habis dengan begitu cepat.

"Sudah habis!" kau dengan sombongnya memamerkan es krimmu yang telah lenyap memasuki perutmu.

"dasar."

Lihat saja.

Es krim Akashi saja masih sisa setengah.

Masa kamu yang cewek sudah habis?

Cewek liar macam apa kamu?

Fufu.

Kau melempar stik es krim itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada di sebelahmu. Saat kau melempar stik es krim itu—sekelebat memori tentang kejadian tadi sore terulang kembali. Tayangan ulang video memori itu begitu mengerikan hingga membuatmu bergidik seketika.

Dengan tolehan yang terasa berat—kau berharap. Agar perasaan keras miliknya kepada Kuroko sedikit melunak bahkan mencair seketika. Ragu mengangkat suara karena cukup ketakutan mengingat kejadian kemarin, kau menari lengan baju miliknya.

"apa?" tatapannya masih tertuju secara literal pada ayunan yang berderit.

"kau benar-benar tidak mau menarik kembali kata-katamu tadi siang?" kau bertanya. Dengan menunduk-ragu-dan penuh ketakutan.

…

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

Selain tepisan tangan Sang Kepala Merah kepada tanganmu yang dianggapnya cukup mengganggu.

Akashi berdiri lalu mengambil kantung belanjaan milikmu dengan penuh kemurkaan. Berjalan menjauh darimu dan tempat duduknya tadi adalah hal terbaik—mungkin—untuk menghindarkanmu dari celaka. Setalah berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari dirimu, dilemparkannya stik es krim itu dengan satu tangannya ke arah tempat sampah yang berjarak lebih jauh.

"aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata itu."

Dan saat stik es krim itu jatuh tepat ke dalam lubang hitam tempat sampah disana—ia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"karena perkataanku itu absolute." Akashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia kembali berdesis dengan lantang padamu—seperti sebuah ancaman.

"dan yang mundur adalah sampah."

Kau tercekat. Benar-benar seperti mengejekmu dan Kuroko. Kata-kata itu membuatmu berdiri dari duduk dan berlari ke arahnya. Bukan berarti kau tak suka dicemooh seperti itu olehnya. Hanya saja ini karena Akashi mencemooh Kuroko. Orang yang kau sukai.

Kau gapai lengannya dan lalu menatapnya. Kali ini bukan ekspresi geram, melainkan ekspresi kalah. Sadar jika akan berbuntut panjang, kau pun benar-benar memohon pada Akashi sekali lagi. Dengan tatapan seperti sore tadi. Dan dengan permohonan yang seperti sore tadi.

"Akashi, kumohon." Mintamu dengan sedikit menyentaknya.

"tidak."

"Akashi!"

"tidak."

"Kumohon!" sentakmu begitu kerasnya hingga membuat Akashi sangat geram sekarang.

Sangat geram.

"**BERISIK!"**

Pekiknya dengan benar-benar memekik. Suaranya menggema dan berdengung dengan begitu menyakitkan serta menusuk. Menyentakkan seluruh tubuhmu dan mendorong seluruh keberanianmu ke ambang kegelisahan dan kengerian. Dan membuatmu mengendorkan tangan dari baju yang membaluti lengannya.

Kau terdiam.

Oh, seandainya kau berada disini dengan orang lain.

Seandainya.

"ayo," titahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang cukup lembut jika dibandingkan dengan nada berbicaranya tadi.

Kau mengikutinya—yang lalu dipimpin olehmu menuju rumahmu. Menyusuri tiap jengkal jalan yang bisu di dalam keheningan yang sarat. Meliuk-liuk di bawah langit yang suram nan gelita namun berpendar sabit dalam kengerian yang menyedihkan. Dan melewati tiap-tiap bagan jalan yang monoton akan beton dalam kecanggungan yang kerontang.

* * *

><p><strong>*Marv*<strong>

* * *

><p>"terima kasih, Akashi," kau ucapkan hal itu dengan penuh kecanggungan.<p>

"tak apa." Ujarnya menaruh kantung plastik itu di ruang tamu milikmu dan lan lantas pergi.

"kau tidak berada disini terlebih dahulu?"

"tidak usah."

Ia lantas pergi keluar dari ruang tamu yang remang karena tak kau nyalakan lampunya. Kau antar dia keluar dari ruang tamu menuju halaman yang memang sudah terbenatang di depan mata namun berhenti sebentar untuk mengenakan sepatu mahal miliknya. Setelah mengenakan sepatu basket miliknya, Akashi berjalan perlahan melewati jalan setapak penuntunnya menuju gerbang. Dan saat ia membuka gerbang ia menoleh dan sedikit menunduk.

"maaf soal tadi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan segera ia melewati gerbang dan menutupnya kembali. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkanmu ia menunduk seakan mengucapkan _selamat tinggal dan selamat malam_ namun dalam kebisuan yang meradang. Kau ikut merunduk.

"panggil aku Seijuro, saja."

"….."

Tunggu—apa?!

"maksudmu apa, Aka—?!"

"Seijuro." Tegasnya secara mendalam.

Dengan benar-benar tak acuh ia pun menghilang dari gerbang dan telah berada sangat jauh dari tempatmu. Hampir hilang dari pandanganmu yang telah mengantuk. Coba saja tadi ia masih berbicara dengan Akashi—ah maksudku—Seijuro.

"ehem."

Deheman menghancurkan beton lamunanmu.

Oh sial.

Itu Ibu.

—lihat saja gossip akan beredar dengan cepat.

Sangat cepat.

"siapa itu? Pacarmu?" senyumnya laknat.

"bukan." Tukasmu.

Dengan tak acuhnya melesat melewati ibumu dan memasuki ruang tengah. Dan disana kau menemukan cengiran yang sama dilontarkan oleh kedua kakak perempuanmu. Sial. mereka masih bangun? Dan sekarang mereka tersenyum dengan laknat seakan menggodamu yang benci akan bahasan tentang lelaki—kekasih—pembicaraan mereka bertiga [note; ibu, kakak pertama, kakak kedua].

Saat kau masih mencoba melupakan cengiran paling kau bakar dan membuangnya ke jamban sekolahmu yang seperti tadi baunya—nauzubillah—kau menaiki tangga menuju kamarmu yang berada di lantai dua.

"PACAR YAAA?!" seru mereka bebarengan. Sial.

"cie pacar…!" goda salah satu dari mereka.

"ternyata kamu laku juga yaa? Fufu~" goda mereka lagi.

Stop.

Menyebalkan.

Aku benci topik ini!

"PACAR APANYA?! AKU TIDAK SUDI PACARAN DENGANNYA!" pekikmu pada mereka yang masih benar-benar tersenyum dalam kejailan dan godaan mereka.

"ah, kok pulang barengg?" kedip salah satunya.

"terus belanjaannya dibantuin lagi, masa bukan pacarr?" kedipan juga dilontarkan oleh kakak perempuanmu yang satunya.

"POKOKNYA BUKAN!" pekikmu lagi. Kau benar-benar tak tahan terhadap mereka.

**.**

"**Tsundere!"**

**.**

"**iya, Tsundere!"**

**.**

"**DAN AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!" tangkismu yang entah keberapa kali.**

**.**

"**DASAR TSUNDEREEEE!" kekeh mereka dengan cengiran yang juga cengirannya ibumu sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapa-sapa Marv:<strong>

HURAY APDET! AKHIRNYA FANFICT INI NGGAK KENA WB LAGEH! OMGAY!

**Maaf kalo chapter ini banyak missing, typo dsb.**

saya kebut satu hari 3 ribu words! edan! gila saya!

THANKS BUAT PENGRIVIEW YANG BENER-BENER MENYEMANGATI JIWA SAYA DISINI:

**yunhowonsan,**** nurunuzuzoldyck, almiramaharani90, ****alice dreamland, Niechan Seicchi , Oh Jiyuu, **dan** Juvia Hanaka **!

MAKASIH RIVIEWNYA DI CHAPTER 3 OKE! SIP!

YANG NGERIVIEW CHAPTER DUA JUGA! GOMENNE SAYA LUPA MENULISKANNYA DISINI, SAYA EMANG AUTHOR YANG JAHAT! /pundung/ jedotinpalasendirikewajan/

**Creamokoucchi ,Oh Jiyuu** [ note: sejujurnya elu nggak usah riview ke gua jihyee, oke? tinggal ngomong susahnya apa? \tawa laknat\]**, abuseAlifiah383 ,aadivaazzahra , abusescarletjacket**

makasih! berkat riview kalian saya bisa nulis cerita ini! dan bikin cerita lain di fandom sama dan Akashi seijuuro lagi juga! \lemparlabtop/ huray!

satu pertanyaan! **apa karakternya readers disini berubah drastis nggak? maaf kalo begitu ya, oke? saya akan betulkan kedepannyaa~~**

makasih favs, riview sama follownya! dukungan kalian benar-benar membuatku tersenyum-senyum **KUTAKDAPATHIDUP TANPA KALIAN~**

kalau begitu sampai disini saja oke? sip?

_byebye~_

_Love kaliannn_,

**dari budhemarv**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Who's the King?**

**Milik Fujimaki Tadoshi dan saya -mungkin-**

**Character(s) x Readers**

**apdetnya lama seperti biasaaaa /kedip/ /dihantem meteor lagi/**

**Warn! Typos OOC dan Nggak nyambung sama judul /keliatannya/**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang bolong, ditemani dengan sebotol Coca-cola kau mematung terduduk di bangku paling nyaman milikmu. Badanmu sedikit tersandar pada tembok sekolah yang tepat berada di sebelahmu yang terasa loyo. Pandanganmu kosong hingga orang-orang melihatmu seperti orang yang baru saja tercabut nyawanya.<p>

Hem.

Sejujurnya itu benar.

Kau menoleh. Malaikat maut berada di sebelahmu. Seorang Akashi Seijuro sedang terduduk tegak dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya menatap hasil ulangan yang dibagikan pagi ini dengan pandangan keji. Nilainya seperti biasa, sempurna. Namun sepertinya, kertas ulangan itu hanyalah tempat peralihan emosi baginya.

Kepalanya yang merah mulai berapi. Nafasnya memang teratur namun tampak seperti mendengus. Pikiranmu melayang pada banteng merah yang semalam ada di game cowok tampan yang baru saja kau mainkan tadi malam.

"Mampus." Ujarmu menghantamkan wajah ke meja sekolah.

_Pshuut—Ctak!_

"Wadaw!" Sebuah penghapus yang masih rapi tanpa tercuil sedikitpun terlempar tepat pada ubun kepalamu. Kau reflek menoleh. _What the hell he has done to me?! You, Piece of sh*t!_

"Kau bergumam setelah melihatku." Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan perlahan, "Apa maksudmu?" ia menoleh dan aura mengerikan mendadak terpancar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Hah? Masa?" dengusmu, mengalihkan pandangan darinya menuju jendela.

"Mengakulah."

"Enggak, kok."

"Wah."

_Grakk_—suara kaki kursi yang berderek membuatmu tertegun. Pikiranmu yang seimbang terguncang. Benakmu seperti sedang meniti pada seutas tali yang dibentangkan di antara jurang tanpa dasar. Kau harus berdiri seimbang melawan grafitasi yang menuntutmu untuk terjatuh. Tapi walaupun telah melawan grafitasi yang sangat kuat, ketakutan tetap awal dari kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran akan terjatuhnya dirimu akan hilang ke dalam gelapnya jurang di bawahnya.

_Dakk—!_

Suara hantaman tangan terdengar jelas. Kedua tangannya melingkari punggungmu yang mati rasa dan menumpu pada kedua sisi meja. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahmu. Lekuk wajahnya yang halus namun tegas membuatmu otomatis menolehkan kepala. Matanya mengerling lalu berhenti pada poros pengelihatanmu yang hampir kehilangan sadar akan dirinya. Cahaya netranya terlalu terang dan membakar, seakan mencoba membuatmu tersadar akan keberadaannya yang sakti dan unggul. Terlalu terang hingga membuatmu harus memalingkan pandangan. Terlalu membakar hingga membuat netramu akan meleleh karenanya.

"Hei." Suaranya memberat. Terdengar berat dan berderit seperti suara _bow_ dan _string G_ biola yang digesekan secara asal-asalan. Suaranya berderit menyakitkan seakan menuntut semua orang yang mendengar suaranya meringkuk dan menutup telinga akan perintah orang lain selain darinya.

"A-apa?" kau tergagap ngeri. Resonansi pita suaramu seakan telah dihisap habis oleh pita suaranya. Suaramu mengecil ketakutan sedangkan suaranya membesar dengan nada penuh tahta.

"Kau…"

Ia terdiam tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bicara yang jelas, dong. Jangan setengah-setengah!" perlawananmu tak berpengaruh pada dirinya yang terus menekan keberadaanmu menuju ke dalam keunggulannya.

Ia semakin mendekat dan membungkuk lebih dalam. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahmu yang semakin pucat dan mendingin. Tak sadar, kau pun perlahan menjauh. Punggungmu mundur beberapa senti dengan sedikit bergetar. Namun, kau pun juga telah lupa akan tangan Seijuro yang juga berada di sebelah sisi dirimu yang satunya.

_Srakk—_

Suara kain blazermu dan Seijuro yang bergesek menambah kengerian untuk bergerak lebih lanjut. Suara gesekan kain yang sederhana sekarang terdengar seakan meneriakan bahwa Seijuro benar-benar telah membatasi pergerakanmu yang ingin lari darinya. Wajahnya idealnya mendekat. Surai merahnya bergetar dan bergesekan setiap helainya. Matanya tertutupi oleh surainya yang terlihat menggelap dikarenakan bayangan dari tembok yang membatasi penerangan di sudut ruangan tempat eksekusi Seijuro padamu.

Kau bergerak menjauh. Memaksa Lengan Seijuro yang berada di sebelah kiri sisimu hengkang. Terasa berat nan kokoh untuk dipatahkan.

Lengannya tiba-tiba menghilang dari punggungmu yang sedari tadi memaksa mundur. Dengan cerdas, kau pun dengan segera memundurkan badan lebih jauh. Namun—

_Tap._

Sebuah cengkraman melingkar di lenganmu. Sangat kuat dan tak dapat dilepas dengan mudah seperti rantai besi yang biasanya digunakan pada zaman klasik. Tangan itu mendorong badanmu mendekat ke arah badannya yang tak bergeming menanggapi pergerakanmu yang sia-sia. Dorongannya sangat kuat tak sebanding dengan kekuatanmu selama ini.

Kali ini rasanya kau menyadari.

Bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan modal kekuatan.

"Berhentilah mengelak."

Kau membeku di tempat.

Kekuatanmu benar-benar lenyap dari tubuhmu yang terasa seperti manekin yang dapat dengan sesuka hati digerakan olehnya.

Suaranya menundukkan orang lain yang mendengarnya berbicara. Tangannya memenjarakan orang lain yang berani melawannya. Wajahnya membekukan orang lain agar tak berkutik diperintah olehnya. Surainya membutakan pandangan orang lain tentang kelemahannya. Netra merahnya yang menatap setiap orang pada porosnya, memperlihatkan bahwa pemegang kekuasaan adalah dirinya dan setiap kebenaran berasal dari dirinya.

Beginilah.

Keabsolutan Akashi Seijuro yang selama ini menjadi perbincangan setiap orang di Teiko-gakuen.

"Kau." Ia berhenti mengucap yang kedua kalinya.

Dorongan tangannya terhadap lenganmu telah mengembalikanmu kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Bibirnya yang tak pernah bergurau mendekati telingamu yang seakan tuli akan suara lain selain suaranya. Dengusan nafasnya menghangatkan sisi wajahnmu yang telah mendingin dan terdengar penuh dengan rasa kesal yang telah ia pendam padamu selama ini.

"—menyukai, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

kau mematung.

"Kau suka atau tidak?" tanyanya. Sekarang nadanya terdengar datar.

Kau tersadar dan—_Dukk!_—kau mendorong tubuhnya menjauh lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat wajah.

"PERSETAN AKU KIRA KAMU MAU NGOMONG APAAN!" kau memekik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

Ia menatapmu dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat lalu menyeringai. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi meremehkan. Tangan menutup mulutnya secara elegan. Bahunya sedikit bergetar seakan menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak diri dalam dirinya.

"Jadi… kau kira aku mau bicara apa?" ia terkekeh dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Tadi kan aku kira—" kau bungkam. Sial. Mungkin dia sudah tau kau ketakutan.

"Kau kira…?" suaranya sedikit terseret dan bergetar kegirangan.

"Aku kira…" kau memalingkan wajah dan mendengus kesal. Tanpa basa-basi kau kembali duduk dan menumpu dagu. "huh! Nggak usah dipikirin."

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau…" tangannya kembali menumpu pada meja tempat tanganmu menumpu dagu.

"Apa?!" kau memekik lagi. Pipimu kau gembungkan seperti ikan koi yang dijual murah di pasaran karena nggak imut sama sekali. Mungkin seperti ikan koi yang pantes dibuang ke selokan. Huft, kamu sih. Nggak unyu.

"Kau… takut padaku, ya, barusan?" ia menyeringai dengan sedikit tertawa dan memukul pelan kepalamu.

"Hah?! Mana mungkin?! Aku nggak mungkin sebodoh itu buat takut sama kamu, setan merah!"

Ia beranjak dari dirimu dan kembali menuju bangkunya yang berada dekat sekali dengan bangkumu. Dengan tangan menutup mulut dan memegang perut , ia tertawa dengan mempertahankan keeleganannya yang mustahil dapat ditiru orang lain. Sesaat setelah duduk di bangkunya, ia membungkukkan badan dan membenamkan wajah ke meja dengan posisi tangan yang masih sama.

"Bodoh, jelas-jelas tadi kau takut padaku, ahaha," ia melepaskan tawanya begitu saja namun masih tetap terasa elegan.

Sial.

Orang ini masih elegan aja.

"Ck." Kau mendecak keras. Berharap jika kau bisa menendangnya ke kandang sapi yang berada beberapa kilometer dari Teiko-gakuen. Ada kambingnya lagi—

**Ralat.**

Walau memang kandang itu tidak ada.

Tetap saja.

kau ingin ia dibenamkan ke dalam kumpulan tinja sapi.

Mati lu, Seijuro!

"Jadi, kau suka padanya?" ia masih terus terkekeh.

"Nggak."

Buat apa dilanjutin percakapannya?

Seijuro udah kayak pengen di lempar ke kandang sapi aja.

Kandang banci juga boleh.

Entar kan… Seijuro pasti bakalan digebet sama mereka.

Yakin deh.

ganteng soalnya—**eh**.

**Keceplosan.**

"Yah, padahal tadi aku udah kira kamu tertarik sama aku waktu kudeketin, ahahaa," Seijuro kembali duduk tegak, namun kali ini dengan menumpu dagunya. Peringainya berubah menjadi menggoda dan seakan melirik ke arahmu yang masih seperti ikan koi pasaran.

_Well_, cowok kayak dia apanya yang nggak menggoda—wkwk.

"Berisik. Aku suka sama siapa, nggak ada urusannya sama kamu." Kau akhirnya membalas tatapannya. Wajahmu berubah menjadi garang dan tak menentu.

"Berarti kamu suka padaku?"

"Haha! Maaf sekali, kau salah! Ternyata kau bisa salah prediksi ya, Seijuro."

Ia terdiam.

Perlahan ia memperhatikanmu dengan sedikit kebingungan."Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku Seijuro?"

Hening.

Kau terdiam.

Bukankah dia yang menyuruhmu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?

"Kemarin malam bukannya kau menyuruhku memanggimu seperti itu?" suaramu berubah kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

"Kemarin… malam?" sekarang Seijuro menatapmu heran. Alisnya benar-benar terangkat dan raut wajahnya seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

"Orang sepertimu memang bisa lupa, huh?" kau berdecak dan kembali menumpu dagu ke meja.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa malam kemarin."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, kau memang tadi malam bersamaku membawakan barang belanjaan," kau menjelaskan kepadanya. Sekarang kaulah yang kebingungan. Mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro—manusia sempurna sesekolah Teiko-gakuen mengalami amnesia.

"Hmm, berarti yang tadi kau temui tadi malam _bukanlah aku_." Ujarnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kekesalan yang tak terbendung.

"Apa… maksudmu? Kau berimajinasi?"

.

Seijuro bangkit dari duduk dan mendekat ke arahmu.

.

.

Ia kembali dengan posisinya yang menjebakmu ke dalam ketakutan yang tragis dan sarat.

.

.

Suara bisikannya membentuk sensasi baru yang memecah belah akal sehatmu yang terus berputar karenanya.

.

.

"_Tapi, Seijuro yang satunya."_

.

.

.

_**Loading…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Salam sapa Budhe Marv<strong>

WAK NGADAT LAGI KAN NI FANFICT /NANGIS

TAPI YAUDAH DEH. INI JUGA SAYA KERJAIN DENGAN BELABELAIN NGERELAIN TUGA YANG DITUMPUK BESOK /NANGIS

SILAHKAN KOMEN APAPUN DAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH SABAR MENUNGGU FF INI SEKIAN LAMA/TERHARU

TERIMA KASIH MAU MEMBACA JUGA/TERHARU LAGI

chapter lanjutannya? WHO KNOWS?! HELL YEA. IDC. /GARUK TEMBOK/

T,T

salam tebar bunga dan cinta


End file.
